1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to document management, and in particular, it relates to the application of machine readable symbology for recording data, such as two-dimensional barcode in document authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Barcode is a form of machine-readable symbology for encoding data, and has been widely introduced in a variety of application fields. Two-dimensional barcode (2d barcode) is one mode of such symbology, and can be used to encode text, numbers, images, and binary data streams in general, and has been used in identification cards, shipping labels, certificates and other documents, etc. One widely used 2d barcode standard is the PDF417 standard, and software and hardware products have been available to print and read such 2d barcode. Color barcode has also been proposed.